


Dehumanization

by Scomrose



Category: Enter the Gungeon (Video Game)
Genre: And Nipples falling off too, Beheading, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Burns, Cannibalism, Choking, Cutting, Dark fic, Dislocated Jaw, Dismemberment, Electric Torture, Eye Gouging, Face getting cut, Forced Betrayal, Forced to Watch, Genitals Falling Off, Gore, Kidnapping, Lich is a dick, Limbs getting eaten, Loosing teeth, Marking, Mutation, Needles, Organ Removal, Screaming in agony, Stabbing, Teeth getting replaced, Teeth getting yanked out, Torture, Transformation, Unconsciousness, Vomiting, Wounds, forced murder, painful transformation, slicing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scomrose/pseuds/Scomrose
Summary: Nothing really normal happens in The Gungeon, but plenty of terrifying things do happen. If a Gungeoneer goes to Bullet Hell, they need to know that there’s no coming back. Well, not as the person you were. Pilot learns this the hard way, when everything that can go wrong goes terribly, terribly wrong.





	1. Session I - Off on a Wrong Foot.

Everything was a blur.  
His mind was a faded mess.

From what he could recall, he was fighting… something… prior to waking up here.

The formerly unconscious man, known as “The Pilot” slowly blinked as he tried to regain focus. Here would be the time he woke up back in Breach, after dying in The Gungeon, but even in a waking up mind, he knew this was not Breach.

For starters, it was covered in shades of purple and gray, and had a slight reek of rotting corpses. Breach was mostly shades of red and brown, and had a slight smell of gunpowder.

And he could move his limbs in Breach.  
Here, his arms and legs were stuck stretched out, with no evidence to prove he could move them anymore

He then begun to recollect what happened. He was fighting a skeleton, who called himself “Gungeon Master”. He did not lie, and was the strongest foe he faced, to the point where soon after meeting him, died.

And that brought him to now. Now able to see, he looked around the room. It was small, dark purple, and in front of him was a door made of light-grey steel, with a skull that had guns on it embedded in a darker grey, and to the side of it was a shelf with jars that held what looked like body parts in it, A bit to the left of him was a table that had objects on it. He tried to move his head, but to his panic, could not.

In fact, he could hardly move any of his limbs. They were tied to a metal sheet by cold metal wraps. His neck and forehead were also wrapped in them, preventing him from looking around. He also noted that he was naked, meaning that the cold, bloodstained metal would be touching him.

Before he could investigate further, a dark blue skeleton entered. Even from the distance, Pilot noted that he had bullets embedded into his eye sockets, was wearing a fedora, and was looking at him. He then moved closer, and revealed he was wearing a longcoat, making him recognize him fully as his killer. He approached him, dragging a saw with blood coating the blade of it off the table

“Welcome back, it seems you were rather il-” The Skeleton, known as The Lich begun to say, before cut short by his captive

“I know what you’re going to say, get to the point” Pilot barked, just wanting this to be done with.

The Lich nodded, before taking a saw off from a table, slowly walking over to Pilot and stroking his legs, causing him to try to squirm away a bit, now very nervous “Hell ar-” He started to demand, before the saw was drawn across his nude left leg at the beginning of the knee, making him gasp in fear. He then watched it be dragged left and right across his leg, making him draw in breaths from his now clenched teeth

He watched onwards, the saw digging through his skin and muscle like butter, making him begin to tear up, before the noise from the sawing turned harder and stale, The Lich then stopping, then turning away and back to the table. Pilot tried to look at what he was grabbing, and his questions would soon be answered. He soon returned with the saw, along with what looked like a black wine glass and a cleaver.

Pilot was slightly confused, but his questions would soon be answered as the black wine glass and saw were placed on a small desk nearby him, and The Skeleton soon preparing himself.

Pilot could not brace himself for what happened soon after.

The cleaver was brought down on the leg with the gaping, now pouring thick streams of blood, open with bone revealed, wound, making a thick and loud snap echo in the chamber, bone fragments flying around. Not like it mattered, because Pilot’s screams blocked it out. They would be hearable by most creatures in Bullet Hell if it weren't for the fact they were in a soundproofed room

“FOR THE _LOVE_ OF KAILBER, SHUT! UP!” The Lich shouted, slapping The Pilot across him now tear stained face with as much force of the cleaver, creating skeletal hand marks across his face. This clearly did not shut him up, forcing The Lich to shove his arm into his mouth. He then did so, making sure to slam it shut as he did so

He then shoved his face into Pilot’s, causing the latter to nearly wet himself from how sudden it was. Their faces almost touched, as the large skeleton softly whispered into his face, hissing as he did so.

“If you even try screaming again, I will rip out your tongue and feed your _pathetic_ body to the Dragun. Understand?”

As he spoke, he slowly removed his arm while still holding Pilot’s mouth shut, causing it to scrape against his teeth, both marking The Lich with some lines on the arm he used, and damaging Pilot’s teeth. Pilot whimpered in fear and pain, to nervous to reply

“Understand?” The Lich repeated.

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Ye-Y-” Pilot stuttered, growing terrified of the imposing figure that was torturing him

“UNDERSTAND?!?” The Lich shouted, about to kill him right there.

“Y-Yes!” Pilot forced himself to reply.

“Good.” The Lich said, much calmer, getting back to work.

Pilot listened to the cleaver chop into his leg, as blood trailed along it, both staining the leg and the metal sheet with new blood marks. With each chop, more fragments of bone flew off, forcing him to listen and whimper until a final snap played, signaling the bone being completely chopped through, and little was left of his leg.

The rest of the leg would be easier with just the cleaver, but The Lich wanted his victim to suffer. Turning away to put it back, he grabbed the saw again. Pilot took deep breaths with his sole break so far, before his tormenter turned back, and begun to saw his leg again.

Taking breaths in through his clenched teeth, Pilot listened to the saw as it made sickening squishy noises as it dug into his flesh, severing his leg from his body. He tried to move them, do anything to kick him away, but it was useless, he was not going to get out of here the same way.

Finally, it ended. Pilot’s left leg, from the top of the knee down, had been severed off. The Lich then clicked open the strap, and the leg hit the ground with a dull thunk, pouring out some blood onto the floor. He then picked it up, and held it to Pilot’s face, who looked like he was about to vomit.

“Look at this! You were so weak when this was being removed, how silly!” The Lich cheered, with the most sinister layer of smugness underneath his cheerful announcement.

“W-Wh-W-W-W-WHY?!?!” Pilot bawled, just wanting to be let go.

“Because you _failed_.” The Lich explained, sinisterly, not even looking at Pilot as he shoved the black wine glass onto his heavily bleeding stump leg. “You failed to defeat me, so you loose. You failed such a simple task, so you’re being paid for failing. For failing them, and most importantly, him.”

Those words broke Pilot, and made him sob even harder. The Lich then repeated what he did prior on his right leg. Sawing it to the bone, but this time making Pilot create a stream of thick, yellow urine as The Lich realized how thirsty he was, then it was back to normal.

Pilot nearly loudly screaming in agony at his bone being cleaved though, making bone fragments fly, his bone being cleaved though and The Lich switching back to saw, his leg being sawed off and The Lich showing Pilot his severed leg and making him feel worse

Then, The Lich pushed the sheet down, and took of the neck and head straps. At first, he thought he was being let go, but him being blindfolded with a blindfold that had blood around the eye sockets and getting a collar with a long chain on it placed around his neck said otherwise.

The Lich then finished up freeing Pilot, then he flipped him onto his stomach and pulled on the chain and snarled out “Come with me.” and Pilot had no choice but to come with him. He crawled off the table, and managed bang his head on the cold bloodstained floor, making him whimper in pain. The Lich pulled on the chain, forcing him to come along

Pilot was then dragged along, forced to follow his kidnapper who he could not see, being dragged back onto course whenever he failed to follow, until he was dragged to a pit in the ground, and he was chained to the ground and he was freed from his blindfold.

Awaiting some horrible gun beast to jump out and eat him whole, all Pilot ended up getting was… his eyes being forced open by a pair of small mechanical arms, forcing him to get a good look at the coliseum-like pit he now was forced to look at

It was a shade of dark purple, yet a little darker than a lot of the dark purples that were in bullet hell, with eyes and skulls etched into walls of it. The dirt looked gray, but coated in brownish red dried blood.

There were also cages along the walls of it, the gray bars having bite marks along them, with red, glowing eyes staring at the center, hissing coming from inside, arms that resembled the ones of the bulletkin he gunned down were also there, but a desaturated yellow and clawed, making Pilot learn that these were bloodthirsty spent.

Just then, Pilot’s legs flew above his head, and landed into the center of the coilsieum, causing a small uproar among the spent in the form of louder hisses and growls, like they were starving for days or weeks, and they just got food. A metal arm then grabbed Pilot’s head, and forced it to look at The Lich, who looked down at him with what he could only assume was excitement, before his head was forced back, but looking right at his legs

“You ready?” he cheered.

Before Pilot could answer, he pulled it up, dragging the bars of the cages up quickly, releasing the spent, who dashed out with immense bloodthirsty hunger, and ran right to his legs while drooling. Pilot was able to count them, and learned there was only about 7 or 8, making him realized why there was so few and why they were so starved

He was forced to then listen to them bite into his legs with the most sicking, starved chomping noises he ever heard, the blood from his legs flying away. Pilot gasped at the slight, and saw some of them glare at him, like they wanted to eat him too.

All of this was enough for poor Pilot, and his stomach could not hold it anymore

At that moment, a small stream of half digested toast flew out of Pilot’s mouth, and slid down his mouth, some of it landed in the pit, which some of the spent ran over to consume. Some of the brown mesh was unable to get out of his stomach, and made him gag and choke, and his thrashing from it would of sent him into the pit if the chain was not there.

He then realized his vision was fading and growing blurry, the small mechanical hands removing themselves from his eyes as he thrashed into his back, still spewing the puke everywhere. The Lich looked down, getting some of the puke that now faded to a yellow with some red in it on his face, and grabbed Pilot’s chain again, pulling him back to the chamber.

Before Pilot passed out, he heard the Lich speaking.

“You know, you’re rather resilient. You think the person with the worse gun would break the quickest. I sh….”

And that’s all he could gather before he passed out


	2. Session II - Smiling through

Breakfasts in The Gungeon were an awkward affair.  
Well, mostly because 7 awkward people, most who barely talked to others, were expected to eat together and talk to one another afterwards, until one of them entered the chambers and came back a few minutes later.

But they barely knew each other, even though they had been here for 2 years now.

But today was a stranger one. Pilot, the only one who usually started conversations, was gone. He disappeared earlier last morning, and was still not back from The Gungeon. But nobody noticed that until the sole gundead in Breach spoke up

“Anyone seen Pilot?”

This made the others realized he was missing, which they really should of noted earlier.

“Nope. He’s never been out this long before…” The Marine replied.

“Huh… hey Robot,” The Bullet said, turning over to the nearby Robot, who was dangling their feet off the edge of the nearby pit and now looking at them“This may seem odd, b-but are you able to scan The Gungeon to find him?”

All they got in response was The Robot staring at them, their expression of disappointment pretty much saying “What makes you think I’m able to do that?”

Sighing, The Hunter then decided on what should happen “Convict? You should go look for him.” and The Convict looked up from her cup of half drunk black coffee to reply

“Seriously? So much for you being the one that plans everything out! I thou-”

“It might not be a good plan, but it’s something! Pull yourself together!”

“You should be the on-”

“ENOUGH!” The Marine shouted, breaking up the girl’s argument. “Convict, Bullet. You two go and find him. Later on, I will go and try to help out”

“Fiiiine” The Convict moaned, then grabbing The Bullet by their arm and dragging them. “We got a Pilot to find or something….”

“Hey- Wait- Sto-AAAGH!” The Bullet tried to tell The Convict to stop dragging them, but they hit the stairs, harming them on the way down.

~~~

Earlier that night, Pilot awoke to find themself back on the sheet, still unable to move their head and finding the lights off, the room even more eerie.

There were markings etched into the walls that glowed a light blue, and the hissing from the spent seemed to be more clearly audible, like they still echoed in his mind even after the session. The table was also slightly glowing the same blue, and the mark on the door glowed a light purple

That was all he could gather before falling back asleep.

~~~

“WAKE UP!”

The Pilot reawoke to the same room, lights off and everything, but with the handle of a shotgun bashed into his jaw. He screamed in fright at the awaking, but they soon broke away into gurgles of the blood that now rushed up into his mouth, flying into The Lich’s face, along with some of his teeth

His blood then lazily sat in his jaw, that not drooped downwards, dislocated from its sockets, and now useless.

“Kaliber, you’re so useless!” The Lich taunted, grabbing his jaw and shoving it back into place, causing Pilot to gasp and cough out blood, some of which landed on his tormentors face, the most sliding down his chin and onto his neck.

Then, The Lich shoved a small black and dark purple computer chip into his neck, the 6 light blue wires with sharp, blood-tipped purple curved spikes on the ends of them dropping onto his body. Pilot winced as he then shoved them into seperate parts of his neck, making sure they would not be able to be pulled out by him.

“Now, Pilot, I know you’re thirsty…” The Lich spoke, cutting the silence between them as he grabbed the blindfold from yesterday and wrapping it around his head. “And I’m feeling nice today. I got you some water.”

The Lich put a simple, black wine glass up to The Pilot’s lips, as his dehydrated body immediately begun to drink it. At first, he thought of it as a relief from the pain and agony of his torture, and The Lich was feeling nice today, other than the rude, painful awakening.

However, he quickly noticed it’s metallic taste, and learned that it was not just blood, but his own, now growing stale, day old blood.

His mind began to grow into a state of panic, as he did whatever he could to stop being forced to drink it. He tried to spit it out, but a hand that was now over his mouth forced it down, making him panic more until a sharp pain echoed in his body

It started as a small itch, before snapping across his entire body as he tried not to scream as his body spazzed out, letting out small, weak, quiet screams as he thrashed, the blindfold being ripped off, revealing his eyes, that flayed around in their sockets, like they wanted to get out as well.

His body soon calmed down, occasionally spazzing out a little more as The Lich laughed a little “Know that little chip?” he asked, Pilot nodding a little out of fear. “It makes you have volts of electricity run up your body, should you ever panic. So don’t flip out and this will be so much easier for both of us. Now finish drinking.”

B-B-but I-I-I-I d-do-don-d-don’t wan-w-want t-t-to…” Pilot whimpered, forcing himself to speak

“I’m sorry, did I say you have a choice?” The Lich demanded “Finish. Drinking.”

The Pilot nodded, and forced himself to drink the crimson liquid that was forced down his throat. It tasted horrible, like he was swallowing blades, but he had to drink it. Eventually, it was gone, and The Lich returned to his table, putting back the wine glass and returning with a small box, a syringe full of liquid, a pair of tweezer-looking clamps and a strange thing that looked like something you would find in a dentist office,

The Lich placed them on the sheet-side table, and then took back the syringe and jabbed it into Pilot’s cheek, pushed down, and put half of it in, then repeated that with the other half.

He then placed it back on the table as Pilot got one of the worst pains he ever felt as his mouth tore itself, like his jaw was trying to jump out of his mouth with some of his skin. He tried his hardest to keep calm, but failed, the chip sending him the shocks of pain repellent once more, as his lips traveled down the cut, repairing it, but leaving him with a mouth that, when he smiled, would show off all his teeth.

Pilot gasped for air as the shocks ended, feeling his longer mouth with his tongue and freaking out, before trying to calm himself down to prevent them, and praying that this was it today, tears running down his face.

“Aw, you think it’s over?” The Lich taunted, grabbing the box, clamps, and dentistry-looking-thing “You’re weaker that I thought.”

The Lich then jammed the device into his mouth, and pulled the crank on it, forcing his now wider mouth open with every movement, until it was fully open, the cold, blooded steel hard against his face.

The Lich then ran his finger across his teeth, investigating them one by one, before grabbing the clamps and tapping his mouth with them, taunting him, and then beginning to yank on one of them.

“You know, if you want me to let you go, just say so!” The Lich cheered, and Pilot’s eyes then looked desperate. He knew it was a lie, but he had to try.

“Pllff lfft mfff hpfff!” He tried to plea, but due to the machine in his mouth, it was muffled, and he could not speak

“What was that? Looks like you need to speak up! The Lich replied, with the same tone as before. “You have 5 seconds, or else this continues!”

“PLLLLFFF LFFFT MFFFFF HPFFF! FFF NFFFFFF PFFFF-”

“TIME'S UP!”

The Lich then yanked on the canine tooth, and it came flying out in a stream of red, root and all. Pilot could only watch, tears streaming down his face.

The Lich then continued to yank them out one by one, all with the same force of the first one torn out. This sent Pilot into a state of panic when the montage started, making the chip trigger and making him spazz out, causing The Gungeon Master to break some of his teeth instead. He soon stopped after that.

After a bit, Pilot’s mouth was in ruin. Almost all of his teeth were torn out, and the ones that weren't were broken to stumps. Of course, there was no peace for him, as The Lich picked up the box and showed it to Pilot, revealing it was full of sharp, blade-like things, with things at the bottom that would fit perfectly in his empty gums

“Look at this! I’m kind enough to give you replacements!” The Lich exclaimed, heavy smug joy in his voice.

All Pilot could do in response was sob in agony and fear.

The Lich grabbed one, and shoved it into a empty socket, and then Pilot learned of them having small, sharp, jagged tips, that Lich was making them squeeze into his gums with, causing blood to rise from them and making Pilot panic, the chip sending out the volts.

The Lich continued putting the sharp, teeth-like blades into his mouth, despite the volts and his victim’s spazzing making it harder for him, because he thought the more pain he was in, the better.

Meanwhile, Pilot could barely not panic because of it, even when it was nearing its end.

Eventually, it ended. Pilot then got the dentistry object torn out of his mouth and had his mouth forced closed, the blades slightly sticking out of it and rubbing against his tongue, scarring them and making thin trails of crimson trail out of them

“So? Thoughts?” asked The Lich.

“T… Thif hurtsss..” Pilot replied, noting that the blades were affecting his speech and he had a slight lisp now.

“Ah, I knew I would get that as a reply. Toughen up! I thought you were told the world was a scary place, geez…”

The Lich spoke that as he walked out of the room, leaving Pilot to his own thoughts.

“I’m… I’m going to… dief here…” He whispered inbetween sobs, beginning to cry himself to sleep.


	3. Sesson III - Limping Along

“I _knew_ this was hopeless!”

The Convict and The Bullet stood in the blistering heat of The Forge, the High Dragun’s room before them.

“I should of just verbally fought back! This is a hopeless search!” She shouted onwards, rather angry over not finding Pilot. “There’s been no sign he was anywhere! No doors he’s locked behind, no him being a lost idiot, NOTHING!”

“W-We really should c-check again, you know this dun-” The Bullet begun to say, before they stopped, eyes widening at realizing something important.   
Something they really should've remembered.

“Hmm?” The Convict questioned, before thinking they would talk about going back again. “Oh great, you’re going to tell me to go back up t-”

“No.” The Bullet replied sternly. “We have one chamber left to look.”

“W-What do you me-”

The Bullet grabbed The Convict’s arm, started to rush into the large room before them, then realizing their weak body would not let them, before just beckoning her to follow them, then saying one simple phase

“Bullet. _Hell_.”

~~~

The Pilot awoke to the lights flickering on and the creaking of the door. He knew who it was, of course, but it did not stop him from shaking in fear, only staying awake off terror.

“Did you miss me?” The Lich asked. He knew what answer he would get, but he wanted to see how he would react.

“N..no… p-pleafsse go awafy…” Pilot cried out.

All The Lich did was shake his head, and grabbed three mechanical things, one of which was smaller, three long dark blue guns, a knife, a blowtorch, and that dreaded cleaver and saw.

Pilot begun to shake and try to squirm away as he pulled those out. Thankfully, he rested them on the side table and then flicked open the bands that held his legs apart, and then compared the mechanical things to them, before jabbing one of then into his leg

Pilot’s facial muscles tightened in fear, the blades of his new teeth digging into his face, creating small slits in his lips and mouth, fresh blood sliding out of the wound, as he whimpered a little as he did so, trying to hold back the pain.

He then felt the second one entering his leg, as an reaction soon flew across his body. His mind was sent into a panic as the chip went off, sending the volts across his body, as he soon failed to not scream, and he opened his mouth to scream in agony, the lower than expected pained screams echoed in the torture chamber

The Lich sighed, and then flicked on the mechanical things, sending sharp, crooked spikes up the scabbed and struggling to heal remains of Pilot’s legs, volts coming out of them. Pilot could not hold back another, louder scream, and his mouth flew open as the volts flew up, tears pouring from his eyes.

The Lich, in rage, then slammed his mouth shut, the blades shoved in his mouth slicing against his tongue, making new red lines form in it, that soon leaked the same crimson liquid, making Pilot taste nothing but a metallic flavor. The wounds on his mouth then expand as they hit his weak skin, the cuts now expanding to slightly outside his lips.

Pilot still shook in fear, twitching from the volts from all sources. The Lich looked absolutely pissed at him for screaming. He then pulled off the guns and investigated the bottom of the strange mechanical things, stroking them with a boney finger. Pilot felt it dance along the bottom of it, and learned something about it.

They were knee (and small-part-of-leg) replacements, meaning The Lich wanted him to have new limbs. But why?

The gun then entered the slot, and the movements were repeated with the second gun on the second fake knee. He then stepped back, and Pilot slowly moved them, a slight mechanical whirring coming from them as he moved them, slowly getting used to them.

His legs were then binded back up, as The Lich grabbed the saw and cleaver, with the blood from the first session dried up, as he first held them in front of his face.  
He would be smiling if he was not a skeleton.

“No! No. no, no, no, n-” Pilot cried, his tears growing stronger, damping his face. He would have gone on for longer, if his torturer would not of grabbed his jaw and slide it closed over his wounds, threatening to rip them open and into strands of skin dangling on his face.

“Shut up, will you?” The Lich demanded, then releasing Pilot’s left arm  
Pilot would’ve punched him, if he did not fear the consequences.

The Lich held down his arm, and begun to saw it off at the elbow. The new wound begun to trickle down a stream of blood, that soon joined the large amount of dried blood on the metal sheet. Pilot listened to the disgusting squishes the saw made as it clawed into his flesh as he forced his eyes to close, just hoping he would wake up in Breach

_This is just a long dream!_ Pilot thought, _I’ll wake up safe in Breach with everyone, and I c-_

Pilot then opened his eyes as the cleaver was swung down onto his arm with too much force, crunching the bone all the way down and digging past the muscle and flesh, all the way to the skin, where it stopped. He screamed in agony, as the chip triggered.

The volts were the same as the previous times, but to him at that second, they seemed stronger and endless, as he screamed onwards in agony and suffering.

The Lich was furious at his screeches, and tore off his arm, the blood from it dripping onto the floor, some of it landing on his skinless feet. He then slapped Pilot’s own arm across his face, and then shoved it into his mouth.

“Kailber, you’re so weak…” The Lich sighed, looking down at Pilot’s malnourished, skinny body, stroking his slightly visible ribcage. “Eat. _It_.”

Pilot, shaking, slightly nibbled the arm, and soon stopped over how disgusting it was. The Lich noticed, and yanked it out, ripping out one of the sharp blades, that was stuck to his arm. which he then grabbed, and used the blowtorch on until the metal at the bottom was melted enough to place into his mouth.

The melted, red hot, metal, burned Pilot’s mouth, as he screamed again, the chip going off, only making him scream more. He choked out pleas out of fear, though The Lich could only get “Why?” and “I hate you!” out of the babble.

All he did in response was wait until Pilot stopped screaming, and his body flopped in weakness and exhaustion. The Lich then waited until he fell asleep, and grabbed the smaller mechanical fake limb, that was a fake elbow with some fake arm, and jabbed it into his arm at full force.

Pilot awoke from what he hoped would be a pleasant sleep with the pain, and screamed in fear, trying to move away from The Lich, as he straightened in the false limb and turned it on, the volts and twisted spikes crawling up his limb and making him thrash in agony, still screaming, even with the chip on.

Another dark blue gun was then jabbed into it, the same type as the ones on his legs, but the size of his forearm instead. The Lich then grabbed the blowtorch and knife, and turned on the latter, and let the flame dance on the knife as Pilot slowly drifted in and out of consciousness.

A few minutes that seemed like hours later, he turned back, the knife red hot. He first laid it on his top right arm as Pilot soon noticed and softly screamed, the burn waking him up, the knife leaving a burned mark in charred skin as The Lich turned it onto the blade, dragging it across his arm, leaving a burnt, open wound, the charring on it spreading.

He then looked over his chest, and begun to cut it open, Pilot crying in agony and fear. He dragged it across slowly, burns from the knife’s heat escaping onto his flesh, as marks of black grew across his skin, with blood trailing out on the sides of it, The Lich stroking them as he did so, just making him hurt more.

As he finished up at around the end of his torso, he pulled the knife back up and pulled it over to his left thigh, and slowly wrote out “property of the lich” out on the side of it, as the same crimson liquid emerged from it. The Lich thought that the black with red in it looked rather menacing.

The Lich then tied the small knife, that begun to cool down, onto Pilot’s arm-gun. The Lich then petted Pilot, as he winced as his hand was run across his hair, his left eye eye closing as he did so. He then stopped, and brought his face to Pilot’s ear to whisper to him.

“Goodnight, my dear _failure_.” he whispered, and walked off, closing the door and turning off the lights behind him, leaving Pilot alone in the darkness, exhausted, as he slowly drifted off into a sleep with not a single sign of peace in it.


	4. Session IV - The Struggle Continues

Pilot awoke to a small, but sharp pain in his neck. If his hands were free, he would of fought back. But because his hands were bound up- and one was removed and replaced- it was impossible. So all he could do was accept it, as he felt a strange metallic liquid enter his bloodstream.

The liquid expanded and pushed in his veins, then jumped out into his flesh in many places in his bloodstream, causing blood to leak across his body and cause him to twitch and panic.

“W-Wh-whyff…” He choked out, blood beginning to rush all over his body and out his facial features and mouth, and his vocal chords froze up, preventing him from speaking anymore.

Then, the true pain began.

Pilot’s body erupted in pain, like his skin was being burnt off, crisping into flakes of black dust on the ground, as his skin hardened, digging into his weakened, skinny body, scraping against the bones and muscles, causing even more damage to his body.

His blood clumped inside of his fragile body, some parts fusing into lumps and some remaining the same as he choked on it, not able to get it out of his body as it remained, becoming one with his flesh without his command, as the clumped blood forced itself back into veins, as the blood that escaped his body remained, staining his face and parts of his hardened, grayed skin.

Even his wounds and burns agreed with the pain, burns cracking and breaking open, black skin falling off and wounds once closed reopening, leaving new trails of red blood with tracks of gray on him, that trailed down and revealed themselves once more.

His crotch and chest then got a strange pain, like his privates and nip nops were being jabbed by nettles, as they cracked and shriveled away, aging years by milliseconds. The sharp pains were replaced with jabbing, slicing ones, like they were being severed off tiny bit by tiny bit.

His eyes then watered with real, true, tears, as they mixed with the scarlet liquid on his damaged face as he whimpered, the chip going off and sending the shocks, that echoed into his body, like this time, they threatened to rip his skin off for dare showing any form of fear.

Pilot failed to keep track of the pains after that, but he knew they were in his head now, extending upwards and rising, tangling into a mess of agony and pain. The pain of the chip was enough, and all he could do was cry.

The Lich then whispered into his ear, softly hissing “Aw, you’re too weak? I thought you were strong enough to make it to Bullet Hell! Pathetic.”

As the pain faded, Pilot found it a little harder to move his body. Well, it was already a bit hard, with the fact he was bound to a blood covered metal sheet in a torture chamber, but when it came to wiggling around. His skin felt a little heavier, and there were things moving around in his body

His vision was also different. Unlike before, the jars on the shelf seemed to be in more detail, and Pilot could now see that they contained the remains of people who died here, possibly from the torture. And by “remains”, they were little bits. Fingers, eyes, hearts, teeth, stuff like that.

“I know, you want to know what happened to you, don’t you?” The Lich asked, grabbing a simple, black with purple accents hand mirror off the table. Pilot could not reply, but The Lich did not give him a choice.

Before he gave him a glimpse into what he became, The Lich grabbed a larger syringe and pushed the blood that stained his face into it, then he dropped a little bit into his mouth, and made him swallow it. Pilot noted the dusty taste it had, along with the regular metallic one.

Then, the mirror was shoved into The Pilot’s face, and the sight of what happened to him made him unable to look away from fear, as he slowly began to cry once more.

His skin was grayish-yellow, with some red and gray dotted across from the wounds, the gray being gunpowder that replaced his blood in some places. His eyes were rather shocking, the sclera dyed a dark grey and his pupils bleached a bright white. His hair was now dark grey, and from the looks of it, clumped into a metallic mass.

He had mutated into a gundead-human hybrid.

“So? Thoughts?” The Lich asked. He knew what Pilot would say, but he might as well taunt him.

All Pilot could do was unleash a incoherent babble of panic, fear, and hatred.

The Lich took that as an answer, and prepared something else.

Grabbing what looked like a gun, but with no evidence it could hold ammo, a simple jar, a container of preservative liquid, and a pair of scissors with blood on the rather sharp blades, he returned over to Pilot, who was broken after the experience, completely quiet and half asleep, hoping to fall asleep and wake up back in Breach.

He first grabbed a wire speculum off the table from a few sessions back, and blew the thin layer of dust off it, the cold breath landing on Pilot’s face, waking up and making him notice, and then open his eyes wide in panic.

The Lich then put it over his left eye, as Pilot tried to force them close, to no avail. The instrument made it stay open, and his left eye was exposed to the gun looking object, that drew closer and closer, obscuring his field of vision.

Pilot panicked, the chip turning on as The Lich then was forced to hold him down, only making it worse for him. Pilot tried to fight against the speculum, and resist it, but it was useless.

The gun then reached his eye, and Pilot braced himself for it firing. But the bullet never came.

Instead, he heard a sucking noise with his vision completely black, making him open his right eye in confusion.

He then wished he hadn't.

The gun was pulling out his left eye, the optic nerve stretching out to its limits, and revealing itself to the chamber. The speculum was then dropped with a small clang, and The Lich grabbed the scissors, and brought them closer and closer, as slowly as possible, as Pilot soon realized what was happening.

“N-No… p-ple-p-plea-pl-please…” He stuttered, the blades right over his exposed optic nerve.

The Lich pretended he did not hear anything, and soon begun to slowly close the scissors over the nerve, the blades coming together as they approached the strand from above, Pilot trying to do what he could by flailing in his bindings uselessly

Soon, the blades touched it by around the hole they now emerged from, nerves of pain emerging from them slowly, pain soon taking over Pilot’s face as his eyes was removed from it’s socket, never to be reattacted.

Eventually, after what felt like days to him, the eye was removed, nerve and all. The Lich grabbed the jar and placed the eye in, the preservative liquid then poured in afterwards, then it was sealed shut, and shown off.

“Ah, how you overreacted to such a pathetic thing…” The Lich mocked.

Pilot said nothing, he only cried from his remaining eye.

“What? Nothing to say?” The Lich continued, then turning away to place it on the self. “Alrig-”

The Lich was cut short by sirens blaring in the soundproofed room, lights flickering to red, then blue, then back to red in an endless cycle. The sound made Pilot jerk open his remaining eye, and The Lich to begin to panic.

The siren could only mean one thing.

Someone had not only entered Bullet Hell, but was in the section that the chamber was in.

“Oh Kaliber, no.” The Lich whispered in a soft panic, then grabbing a bat that Pilot recognized as Casey, one of the best things in the Gungeon, despite coming from the worst chest, and then dashing out and slamming the door shut. “How could I have been so dumb, to not board this up!?”

~~~

Out of all the things she expected, this being the hell section of the Gungeon was not one of them.

She did not expect the Gungeon to have a literal Bullet Hell, much less a normal hell.

She was fighting off strange demonic bulletkin and shotgunkin with maggots on their heads in the hell section of the Gungeon, which was something that, in all her time, she never expected.

After clearing up that room, she noted a wall with a large crack in it. So, normally, she blanked it and stepped into the new room that access was granted to.

It was not like she expected.

It was a long hallway, with doors with labels like “Graveyard of The Ones who Passed before the Final Act” and “Breaking Room”, and in the halls were the occasional hiss of who knows what.

She then looked at one of the doors, labeled as “Failure Containment” and he hand hovered over the knob that was covered in scratches, and prepared to open it.

Her grip was cut short by something whooshing behind her, causing her to lose her grip and turn around in alarm, grabbing a shotgun.

“Who’s there?” She shouted, anger in her voice. “If you don’t reveal yourself, then that’s going to be the wor-”

She was cut short from her boast by realizing a large shadow was now behind her, as she turned around and tried to piece together what it was.

She did not get farther that what looked like it having a golden glint in its eyes, though.

A wooden bat was smashed across the left side of her head, causing a bruise on it and a tooth to get knocked out, then herself to bang against the door and fall unconscious.

The figure, who revealed themself to be The Lich, grabbed her body, and begun to drag it to another room and began to prepare her for what he had planned.

And he had something wonderful planned.


	5. Session V - Sharp Pains

Pilot awoke to an excited Lich running in, with the collar and chain from when this first started, swinging it around like a child, and placing it on Pilot’s neck.

“I got a huge surprise for you!” he cheered, undoing Pilot’s bindings, which soon made him slide off the table, onto his shaky “legs” “You’re going to love it, I just know it!”

Pilot slowly rose up, not used to his gun-legs as they clacked on the ground, as he tried to get some kind of footing. As he rose, he could now see his mutilated and mutated body fully, the burn on his chest having a red scar right in the center of it, surrounded by cracked, blackened skin that was flaking off a little.

Pilot was then pulled forward, as he nearly fell down, forcing him to grab whatever he could with his remaining hand for support as he walked behind The Lich with his eye closed, trying to not look at anything, in fear of being punished.

He was lead back to the arena from the first day, with the spent removed from it. The collar was then removed as he was pushed into the pit, falling on his face as he struggled to rise up, the dirt being terrible to walk on as he tried to adjust to it.

The Lich then pulled on a chain, the rattling echoing in the chamber as Pilot then heard someone waking up from a slumber. Pilot looked confused for a second, before gasping at who was being revealed to him.

It was The Convict. Yeah, sure, she was nearly naked, with only some wrappings to cover her privates, and chained by her arms, but it was her. She seemed to wake up when she saw him too.

“P-Pilot?” She gasped. This answered her question. He could not be in Breach because he was being disfigured by something. His skin was covered in blood and a grayish-yellow color now, his legs and left arm cut off and replaced with guns, a chip was shoved in his neck, his peen and nipples were gone, and parts of his skin were burned.

But his face was what scared her the most.

His left eye was torn out, and his right eye had a pure white pupil and a gray sclera, and his teeth were replaced with small, sharp blades that poked out of his mouth, cutting him. His hair was a dark gray mass, and his face was absolutely coated on blood, only two parts under his eye and missing eye socket were not covered, the blood freed from it by his crying.

For the first time, Convict felt mercy for Pilot. She feared his current state, and she felt one emotion that never left her in The Gungeon rise up.

Rage.

“What the f**k?” She shouted, The Lich chuckling as she thrashed in her chains, legs flailing around as she did so. “How the hell this this happe-”

Her words were cut short by her noticing a small bag filled with metal things with a note tied to it fly over her head, and land near Pilot, who read the note and gasped at what it read, which was simply “You know what to do with these.”

Pilot slowly opened the bag and then dropped it, making its contents, a bunch of blood stained knives, fall out, Convict gasping as she saw them.

“D-don’t tell me y-you’re b-b-being or-” She started to say, before The Lich cut her off by jumping down, making her finally see her captor fully as he then continued “Nope. I only prepared him for something like this. Pilot, do it.”

Pilot could not bare to harm her. Sure, she was kind of rude to him, but they were still friends! “N-No! Y-You can’t m-maffe m-” He begun to choke out, before hearing her gasp.

Right in her left kidney was one of the knives, and it had begun to release a trail of blood from the wound. Pilot gasped and walked backwards.

“T-There’s no wayff I d-d-did th-” He begin to plead, before being cut short.

“You did so, Pilot. Stop lying.” The Lich snarled.

“N-No! I’d n-nevff hu-”

Pilot was then cut short by seeing himself grab another knife and launch it at Convict’s right kidney, the left one’s red trail beginning to reach her legs, with it’s new soon-to-be twin already starting it’s climb.

“I can make you do whatever I wish, Pilot.” The Lich revealed, a tone of hostile smugness in his voice. “Toss those knives in her, or you both die.”

Pilot had no choice in the matter. He closed his eye and softly whispered “Convicff, I’m so sorry…” as he begun to cry, slowly grabbing the bag of knives with the knife on his gun arm, and grabbing a knife.

Pilot kept his eye shut as he flung the knives blindly, and soon he heard screaming from Convict’s direction, as he body was slowly torn to death by the blades, that begun to create scarlet lines of blood from where they hit, that crept down her body. Thankfully, for every knife that hit, two missed.

Unthankfully, there were plenty of knives in vital organs, and from each knife that hit, the closer and closer she got to death. Each knife was able to pierce through the bone, even after years of use, and only their handles stopped them, but it was no use.

Convict could only watch as the knives broke into her skin and muscle, the agonizing pain from them ripping into her body as they tore it. Blood leaked from her every wound as she tried to trash them off, to no use. Her movements got slower and more sluggish as she reached her true end.

The blades dug into her heart and lungs, breaking them open as blood crawled around both outside and inside her body, destroying it as she remembered what getting cut was like as her vision grew burrier by the second, the history of her life flashing in front of her, up to this moment, as her screaming faded, the knives in her throat making speaking or screaming impossible.

After that, all she saw was a light growing brighter and brighter in a world of red, consuming her and leaving her knife coated body behind. As the blood coated her body in red, the crimson dropping into a puddle, her lungs finally gave up as to her, the light consumed his vision as she took her final breath.

After that, all Pilot could hear was the dripping of her blood as it hit the ground, adding a new coat of red paint to it. Pilot slowly opened his eye and gasped at the sight of Convict’s remains, regretting opening his single eye.

Her body was covered in knives, some of which were in her head, as it drooped down, her mouth open in a wordless scream. Her body was coated in blood, with no sight of her skin anywhere on it, the knives forcing all blood out of her dead corpse, as they puddled on the ground.

“Great job, but you’re only half done.” The Lich scolded, dragging Pilot over to her corpse as he undid it’s bindings, letting it fall to the blood soaked ground

“W-What?” Pilot croaked, starting to cry.

The Lich pressed down on Pilot’s neck chip as he spazzed out, losing control of his body as he begun to pluck out the knives, a saw and pliers dropping next to him “You still need to remove her organs, you know.”

“NO! PLEASE, DON’T M-MAKFF ME D-D-D-DO THIS!” Pilot cried out to no avail as he was forced to watch himself begin to take out the knives from his friend’s dead body, which was even worse up close.

“I’ve got an errand to run.” The Lich sneered. “You’ll see what I got for you next time, I assure you.”

Pilot could only cry as he saw himself tear out every knife in her body, and forced to look upon her mutilated face. One of the eyes was dripping blood, on top of being horribly mangled, its juices dripping onto her cheek, one of which was torn open, revealing her cheekbones and the jaw, which was forced open with a knife, her mangled tongue stuck inside

Pilot watched as he dug the arm knife of his gun arm into her neck and sawed down, the flesh of it torn open, and soon the larynx revealed to him as he grabbed the saw with his remaining hand as he dug through it and soon bit into it, his blades sawing into the flesh as he tasted it, seeming more animal than human.

As he used his teeth to saw off the head, he used his hands to cut open her stomach and rip open her skin, some blood that failed to escape revealed to the world, along with her guts as he then begun to rip those out as he finished up ripping Convict’s head off with his mouth, her head then tossed to the side.

Pilot’s mind was in pure panic as he tore out her guts, part by part, with his hand as he flung them out slowly, her back muscle growing clearer as he removed the intestine, it’s long mass flung to the side like it was useless, the streamer-like muscle removed bit by bit until it was gone, and Pilot uncontrollably grabbed upwards, into her ribcage.

Pilot watched as he flung punchered, bloody organs to the side until he reached her torn out, punchered, blood, useless heart and bit into it, slowly tearing it apart with his blade fangs as he clenched his eye shut out of panic and fear, not able to watch himself consume her as soon her heart was eaten and he fell down, soon falling asleep.

After all, he had another big day ahead.

~~~

The Bullet ran in the den of their former master, their blade stained with the remains of whatever faced them. They had one goal here: Finding Pilot. They knew they had to be here, The Lich only comes to those who killed their pasts, after all. And Pilot did succeed with th-

Bullet’s thoughts were cut short by a skeleton standing before them, as they stumbled backwards in panic.

“Oh, heyyyy Master!” The Bullet said, their lying clearly visible as they spoke. “I was just… uh….. looking for that Gungeoneer that entered Bullet Hell!”

The Bullet then turned around to make their escape, but the doors soon blocked themselves as they lost control of their body, standing perfectly still, unable to move an inch as they could only watch as their dreaded former master drifted towards them.

“My, my, you were always quite the panicky one, weren't you?” The Lich mocked, The Bullet unable to look away, not just because of fear, but also because of the powers of their former master, so powerful he made Kailber herself envy him “I knew you would come running to save him, but you’re too late, you traitor.”

 _No, no, no,_ The Bullet thought. _Not like this… I don’t want to die here…_

“Now, I see your panic.” The Lich told the sole gundead brave enough to face the ones they betrayed with a bladed weapon “And I can assure you, this is not your end. Not yet.”

That failed to assure Bullet that this was okay, and they panicked more, but soon their vision was growing blurry as The Lich dragged them off by their arm, as they were only able to barely hear the skeleton say a few words as they drifted off.

“I have a plan for you, and I think it’s a very fitting puni…"


End file.
